


Do Ghosts Have Layers?

by BriarLovesU



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danielle is Donkey, Danny is Fiona, Dash is Lord Farquaad, F/F, I blame everyone in the discord server, M/M, Pompous Pep, Shrek AU, Valerie is Dragon, Vlad is Shrek, Vlad is a full ghost, this is cursed but a lot less than I thought it would be, yes you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLovesU/pseuds/BriarLovesU
Summary: Vlad has been a ghost for a long time and just wants to be left alone. Discourse in the kingdom has forced him to take action and a series of very inconvenient events have put him on a quest for a 'princess'. Too bad a very annoying familiar comes with and that princess turns out to be a prince. A few misinterpreted texts can do a lot of damage.At least he's a little less lonely now.--------This is...a very unapologetic Shrek au. Take it for what it is. I'm really only writing this because the interactions are fun.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Valerie Gray/Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	Do Ghosts Have Layers?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the start of something very cursed and I completely blame the discord server for putting this in my head.... because now I cant work on anything else I wanted to do and have four stories bouncing in my head.
> 
> Just...enjoy the ride I guess?
> 
> Lastly, not as fun but I have to put this in all my new stuff for a while. Someone found one of my stories on wattpad. They still sorta credited me but never asked to put it up. I would like to keep agency of my stories so I asked no one does this. I go by BriarLovesU in most places, dont have a wattpad account, and I dont cross post so if you guys see any of my work somewhere else let me know.
> 
> Do not post this to another site please.

"There was once a princess put at the top of a tower in a castle far away. Cursed since young, she was guarded by a fire breathing dragon and awaited her true love to save her," a book slammed shut.

The book was thrown across the room with a frustrated growl. A blue skinned spector started viciously going through a pile of books and throwing them to the side. Finally giving up, the one in his hand burst into flames.

"These are suppose to be historical and current events! What's the point of trying to keep up with the world if they're all written like that?!" The ghost groaned. "I'll have to go out  _ again  _ tomorrow and get different ones. Butter brickle, serves me right for stealing from the bargain section."

With a deep sigh, he started preparing for the next day. No one was going to see him but he always liked looking his best when going into town. Just on the off chance someone caught a glance of him. He use to be a noble after all, should appear as one. That thought caught a frown as he brushed off a regal outfit. Right, use to be. Use to matter. Had people that would talk to him and respected him. Picking out the right cloak for the outfit seemed a little pointless. The heavy fabric weighing down his arms.

What was he thinking, he still mattered. The sniveling masses just no longer recognized that. He had been an important part of history. It didn't matter if that history happened so long ago that no one born around the time was alive anymore. And that barely any of the ghosts from that time were left as well. They hadn't been great conversationalists anyways.

"Vlad Plasmius is better off by himself," he nodded to himself. "This level of self pity was something Vlad Masters would do. And I'm not him anymore according to...everyone."

He caught himself in a mirror and rubbed his face.

"I need to stop talking to myself," faint sounds of crashing came from the forest surrounding his castle. "What now?"

Intruders to his land were never a good thing. Either it was some teenagers looking for adventure or it was idiots trying to raid his things. Occasionally, someone would send someone to try and exorcise the place. Vlad hated all of them. Couldn't he just 'rest in peace'?

Already fed up with the whole thing, he flew through a wall straight for the sounds. Light from torches flickered against the trees and made them easy to spot. A mob was converging together with shoddy tools meant for blocking magic. Only one of them had something that could somewhat hurt a ghost and that was only if he managed to get the single red flower near Vlad. Amiture excersicist then, child's play for a spector as old as Vlad.

"Remember, don't look the spook in the eye. It’ll hypnotize you with it’s gaze!” Their leader warned.

“That would be vampires, you dirty peasants,” Vlad’s voice echoed through the trees surrounding the group. Many jumped and cowered. “And I don’t appreciate being called an ‘it’. I wonder if I should show you what a ghost can really do as retaliation.”

The leader waved around his torch, trying to find the source of the voice. Vlad chuckled darkly, a few started to shake. With an amused and wicked grin, Vlad flickered into the visible spectrum. He could already tell his battle was won, with most of the group ready to run. It was time to up the ante.

“Let’s see. I could take over your bodies and puppet you around. Oh that would be so much fun! Maybe I could grab one of you and fly you way up into the air before dropping you!” Vlad floated like mist to wrap around one of the braver ones and grabbed his shoulders. “How about you? How about a flight? Or maybe I could just reach inside you and pull out your heart~.”

To demonstrate, Plasmius’ gloved clawed hand phased into the man’s chest. Several screams sounded before the entire group ran. The one in Vlad’s grasp tripped over himself, scrambling to get away as quickly as he could. Most of the weapons brought were left strewn on the ground. Some of the magic blocking ones looked useful. Magic users were always the most troublesome to the ghost. Vlad bent down to pick up what would be most useful, avoiding the red flower as much as he could. Didn’t prevent blisters from forming when he got too close. A piece of paper caught his eye. The wording was crude and meant for the limited literacy of most peasants.

_ Wanted: Magical creatures and non humans _ _  
_ _ They are no longer welcome in the kingdom and a reward is offered for turning them in. _

“What?! Of course I’m non human to them!” Vlad sighed and set the paper up in flames."Seems I may have to be more on guard for a while."

The sad ghost floated back to his castle.

\-----------------

The line was long and there was a lot of crying to be had. Human citizens of the land had answered the call for magical beings in droves. Neighbors had quickly turned on each other for a little extra money. A young black hair girl was being dragged up to the front by her cuffed hands. She was sniffling and trying to break free.

“I won’t misbehave again! I promise!” she cried.

“Shut up already. Captain Kwan himself is here and I don't want to be on his bad side. All the taxes are bad enough,” her captor dragged her to the front. “I have a shapeshifting girl.”   
  
“A shapeshift is great catch!That’s worth quite a lot, if you can prove it," the captain, Kwan, smiled from his seat at the front of the line.

"Go on, show him something," the woman pushed the girl forward.

She stayed still and silent. Not like she could shape shift anyways with the magic proof cuffs on. Instead she gave the captain sad eyes, sniffing in her attempt to be convincing. The man sighed.

"Ma'am, we're here to purge the land of harmful magical influence. Not arrest children," Kwan waved his hand. "Next."

"No no wait! I think it's the cuffs! Just promise to be ready to catch her when I take them off," the woman dug into her apron for a key.

"Fine, make it quick," he made a signal for the others to be ready.

A bit of fumbling before a soft clink and the cuffs fell off. The young girl looked around at all the soldiers ready to make a move and rubbed her wrists. When she didn't do anything, everyone started to relax. Now for an opening to escape. All she needed was a small distraction. The pixies trapped in the cage behind her would do. Claws formed on her hands and she slashed the cage to the ground, breaking it open.

"THAT'S A FAMILIAR! Don’t let it get away! It could lead us to its master!" Kwan quickly stood up and drew a sword.

The girl was quicker, turning into a pixie to match all the ones zipping around her. It could only hide her for so long as a magic suppressing net flew over a few of them. Before another could be thrown, she zipped out of the current group and shifted to a small bird. She was almost free, she just had to avoid all the grabby hands and nets. Unfortunately, having magic suppressing cuffs on all day had ate at her energy and she had to shift back to her default form to keep together as she hit the forest edge. Picking her younger version, she continued to run. It was much easier to dodge and run as a spry little kid. She could be free, she just had to keep running.

Right into something solid in a white cloak.

There was a gasp of surprise as her momentum sent them both to the ground. The figure swore up and down in sugary treats as he stood up, brushing himself off and straightening the low ponytail his black hair was in. Blue skin, solid red eyes, and misty edges, this was a ghost. She had run straight into a ghost. No time to be picky, she hid behind him as the soldiers caught up. He shot an impressive snarl toward the approaching small army. They stopped and took stock of the situation.

“Gh-ghost!” Captain Kwan got his bearings and straightened up fearlessly. “By order of the great Lord Baxter, all magical creatures and non humans are no longer considered citizens of the land. All are ordered to report themselves or be turned in for placement in designated areas.”

“Really? The Baxters certainly have gotten too big for themselves haven’t they? I’ve been around too long to be pushed around by some lowly Lord who thinks they can lean their weight onto anyone they like. Leave me alone,” Vlad’s snarl widened, showing more of his pointed teeth.

“You and the familiar behind you must come with us. It is an order,” Kwan repeated himself.

“And?” Vlad’s arua flared and forest debris around them started floating. A deep chuckle left his lips. “You don’t exactly have the equipment to enforce that on me. Or the people it seems.”

Vlad lifted a hand to gester behind the captain. His small army was already rushing to get away. The captain was courageous, Vlad had to give him that. Even with no one behind him, he stood bravely before Vlad.

“Y-yes well, eventually...you have to turn in or there will be consequences,” he shook a little in fear before doing his best to walk away calmly.

When the last of the soldiers finally left his sight, Vlad scoffed. He turned to look at the small girl that had hid behind him before bending down. One by one he picked up all the books he had dropped when he had been run into. Hands full, he looked back to the little girl.

“A familiar, huh? Shouldn’t you be running off to your master now?” he glared at her.

“Nah, I got bored of all that. I’m not connected to no one,” she grinned at him. “I uh, go by Elle! You were really cool back there! Really scared those dummies!”

"Go away, I don't have the patience for a rogue thing like you."

"Aw, come on! At least tell me your name! I told you mine," her grin was blinding.

After a blank stare, the ghost stood back up and answered, “Vlad Plasmius” before walking off. Elle happily skipped to keep up with Vlad, humming as she did. At some point she picked up a stick and hit it against things as they passed.

“Why are you following me?! Stop that!” Vlad turned to snarl at her, eyes glowing to sell the anger.

“Uh, duh! Cause you helped me and you seem fun so now you're my friend,” Elle grinned at him, completely unphased. “I don’t really have anyone else I can say that about. Not many people view me as a person in the first place.”

That gave Vlad pause. He could certainly understand that. His glare fell in surprise when she didn't even seem to flinch.

“Why aren’t you scared of me?” he hadn't seen someone so calm around him in a long time.

“I’ve seen worse and you seem like the type of person that would’ve hurt me already if you wanted to,” she shrugged and started skipping the way they had been going. “Where are we going?”

“I am going back to my castle. You, you are going to leave me al-” Vlad started before sighing. The familiar disguised as a small child was giving him an impressive set of puppy dog eyes. And really, what was the harm? It might be nice to talk to someone. “I guess you can come with me as well.”   
  
“YES! I’M SLEEPING IN A CASTLE TONIGHT!!”

“Castle’s cellar, I’m not having some random magical construct in my castle,” Vlad sniffed, turning up his nose. “Even if you are independent and clearly, annoyingly sentient.”   
  
“Eh, still better than where I have been staying,” she shrugged and made sure to keep pace with him. “I wish I could shapeshift right now, your legs are soooo long! Can you slow down?”   
  
“No. Why can’t you shapeshift?” Vlad rose an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, I used too much magic after escaping. Those cuffs really took it outa me,” she rubbed her wrist. “If I use too much I start getting goopy cause im not connected to my old dumb master anymore.”

“That’s quite fascinating.”

“Really?”

“Yes, because that means if you annoy me too much, I can just turn you to goo.”

Elle stopped and narrowed her eyes at him, “You’re mean. You know my main form is based off of royalty, you should be nicer to me.”

“Dear, I was royalty,” Vlad’s tone was empty but a small smile played on his lips.

She was at least more entertaining than anything else in his afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> Now maybe I can focus on other stories that are good enough for betas~


End file.
